trail_of_the_wendigofandomcom-20200213-history
Duke the Bard's Journal I
hobgoblin- angry want s to be warlord BODAR dwarf- might be canible KANE cat person - seems alright so far SSNOW minotaur man STRONG - MAIZE half elf - DUKE miners want to start a new mine while looking they found a deep cave, attacked by giant bird man might have found ancient civi cave was made by persons not natural will prove people have been here before might be loot gonna have to kill crazy animal. finally left white pine after meeting some miscreants in the tavern been moving through the forest the past couple of days prospector survivor told us all he knew before we left, most people are afraid of the bird monster they sent us. made it into the mountains and found the cave, its cold and looks dangerous like a giant dark dirty hole gonna draw some pictures for my book getting ready to go in now looks like a regular cave with winding natural passages says the dwarf we found feathers on the ground but no tracks what so ever 5 owl women says bodar , has to deal with death, theres 5 i guess and bodar doesnt like it since its a bird thing in a cave "Carrion Goddesses " or so they say ... well 2 of us staye out side while the others went in, it's cold and this cave lok dark and dreary, why would anything live here there was some old scribbled writing on the wall that said danger or some kind of warning some of the party is sneaking in the front, so hopefully nothing happens or gets the jump on us it's quiet... too quiet i havent seen or heard any animals and that worries me , we got in farther and it seems somebody has carved out tunnels deeper in nice mason work i must say welllll we just found blood and scratches in the stone, we pushed on through the carved tunnels finally ending at a stair case thats pitchblack I dont know if we should have gone down the dwarf seems pissed now after reading some more runes on the wall we finally got to the bottom of the stairs leading to a low cieling stone room with pillars dwarf started looking around and checked the door near us guess it wasnt anything exciting so the doors are looking like prison gates filled with noises of something breathing and coughing we can hear people so weapons are coming out naked people that look cut up and sick com running through the doors these guys look crazy like mind erased crazy holy shit there is a ton of them running twoards us the battle is epic, sick rabid people are getting smashed as fst as they come out the dwarf just cut a man down in half I healed snow and continued scribing the epic tail of the cave 5 after cutting down atleast 30 sickend creature like people we finally regroup finishing off the last one the cells are horrible , covered in poop and pee the smell makes me wretch theres a guy strung up by his arms guts hanging out finally we leave the room and start trying to figure out whats behind the other doors , snow said she heard something breathing or snoring almost we finally went through one of the doors leading to you guessed it another door , snow trie to listen i and a mudman bird man thing opened the door well ... snow was just knocked out and dragged inside the other room by the monster we start to regroup we run in weapons at the ready snow unconcious on the ground we start attacking the mud man weapons knocking chunks out snow finally regains concious we heal up together and make a run for it one of us with a mighty shove pushes the monster back we make a break for it maze carried snowpelt out but the beast followed through the door oozing its way through we finally all got out of the first room back into the main chamber with the cells, at this point we start running twoards the stairs almost ready to run we thought no we shall defeat this foe, slowly surrounding it we start the attack smashing and slashing we finally start to take it down we think slowly it turns into a puddle on the ground we finally went back to check the last room and founf a mud fountain, really weird... more of the runes are getting looked at , they look like the ones from before we finally get back to the main room with the cages, skillfully breaking the lock of the door by the stairs as we enter the room we see its full of barrels of water and old gear. we decided to do the same for the next door as the dwarf went to open the door it magically turned to killer necro dust turning is fingers and hands black but he seems ok we found bags of bones and cloaks in chests me and a few of the others grabbed one of the amulets and cloaks we found we made are way back to the golem room and opened the last remaining doors the room had a ton of carving in dwarven again after finding a hallway that split we took one path leading to a room full of guys who i tricked into thinking we were the replacements I thought we were ok until they turned around last second after we kill them we are totally taking their gear A massive battle exploded some of us knocked out others still fighting maze uses his weapon to smash the skull in of one slowly we change the tide of battle half dead and ready to leave we pick up our wounded and run as fast as possible out of this stupid mud cave, im wondering how far we get next time?